Question: A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $8$ centimeters wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $2\text{ cm}$ $8\text{ cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {2} + {8} + {2} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ cm} $